


Staying In

by TrashCam



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCam/pseuds/TrashCam
Summary: They cuddle and talk after a party.That's it, that's the fic.A3! Rarepair Week: Day 1: Jealousy AND Adoration
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing, i just thought they'd make a cute couple

_21:30_

It was far too early for Itaru to be in bed. At least normally, it would be. But he had no energy to complain about his position right now. Not that he wanted to. Over time, he had found out that being entangled with Azuma in bed was rather pleasant. He could see why the older man had suggested it even before they had gotten together, there was something about laying down in silence, enjoying the other’s warmth and company. Itaru had to admit, it wasn’t that bad to lose a little gaming time in exchange of gaining some more real life affection points. Much less energy consuming, too. Nuzzling closer to Azuma’s shoulder, he inhaled deeply. It was easy for him to forget all about his worries like this. Or well, almost all of them. The uneasiness from earlier still hadn’t left his mind completely.

He had brought this to himself, really, bringing up a work party to his boyfriend hadn’t been his smartest idea. Maybe a part of him wanted Azuma to join him there, to have him to his side to reassure him. A man like Azuma fit perfectly next to his work persona, charming, poised, he knew how to make others enjoy themselves in his presence. Itaru didn’t see a problem with having him join when Azuma suggested attending together. Not at first. Sure, he was a private man, at least at work, but he could bring a plus one, and there was nothing wrong with wanting your boyfriend to be part of the life your coworkers know about, right? He didn’t have to tell anyone the nature of their relationship.

But maybe he should have. At the least, he could have told others that the man was taken. But he hadn’t, and more than one of his coworkers had taken Azuma’s friendliness and charm as an open invitation to flirt with him. He couldn’t blame them, they had agreed not to reveal too much about their relationship, and Itaru did introduce him as an associate. So, as Itaru’s co workers talked to him about something -he couldn’t tell what exactly, he wasn’t paying much attention- some other people had managed to steal Azuma away, shamelessly fawning over him.

Itaru should have been more open about their relationship. At least he would have been able to have the other by his side for the night.

They didn’t last an hour there. As soon as Itaru dismissed his coworkers the best he could, he went to look for his boyfriend, who didn’t have to see him drop his act to catch on with his thoughts, and made up an excuse for the two of them to leave.

The suits were long forgotten in favour of more comfortable clothes, and soon enough the couple was cuddling in Azuma’s room, basking in the other’s silent company, feeling less alone in the presence of the other than they had at the party.

“It’s almost a shame, you know?” Itaru didn’t get a chance to reply before Azuma continued. “You looked delightful in that suit. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

Itaru couldn’t help but let out a small scoff, along with a smile. Of course Azuma would read his mind like that.

“I can see why Yuki calls you ‘Elite Swindler’. If you hadn’t yet, you would have had me captivated tonight. Not only you have a way with words, that sort of confidence suits you. I’d love it if you showed me more of it.”

“Yeah, but that’s not- y’know- the real me.” Itaru rolled his eyes. Only Azuma would make him like his work persona, even if just a little bit. “I’d rather be just like this.”

“But of course.” Azuma tilted his chin to look at him. “This is the you I fell for. Your genuineness is lovely, after all. The spark in your eyes when you’re doing something you love is something no charming businessman can replace.”

Itaru stayed quiet, feeling his throat tighten.

“I want to love every part and version of you, though. If you will be so kind to have me.”

So had there been no reason for him to be jealous?

“Of course.” Itaru stretched to tuck Azuma’s hair behind his ear. “But I’m expecting a reward, y’know.”

“And what would that be?”

Different from Itaru, Azuma hadn’t changed so much from the party to that moment. He was still as sweet and enticing as always.

“I want to love every version of you, too. There’s no need to put up a front with me.” He kissed Azuma’s forehead -one of the habits he had picked up from the other man-, unaware that it was the tears welling up in the older man’s eyes that prompted him to bury his face in the crook of his neck.


End file.
